Don't Go
by oncerforlifeig
Summary: An OutlawQueen one shot.


_**Just a simple one shot. If you want to request a one shot, visit my ask./fm My user name is Lala_World_Duh**_

* * *

"Henry, come along!" Regina shouted as she stood at the bottom of the stairs of her mansion.

"But mom-"

"Now!" she interrupted.

Henry sprinted downstairs, his suitcase in his hand.

"Do you have everything you need?" she asked as she rambled through her purse, looking for the keys to the house.

Her suitcase was by the door and by her tone, Henry could tell she was agitated.

Ever since that Marian woman came, Henry saw a change in his mother.

Her eyes were full of so much pain, it hurt him to see her so saddened.

He wanted to buck up to this Robin chump for hurting his mother but he didn't have the time.

Yesterday evening she instructed him to pack a bag because they were leaving out of town for a while.

When he asked why, she simply said she just wanted to spend some time with him away from everyone.

Henry didn't think much about it but he wanted to try and make his mother happy so of course he'd go.

A week with Regina sounded heavenly.

And here they were, standing at the end of the stairs, Regina's agitation was written all over her face.

Henry put his suitcase down and grabbed his mother's hand, "Mom. It's okay to be upset. But don't run from it. Running never solves anything."

Regina frowned, "Henry how-"

She paused and sighed.

"You're right. I know it doesn't but I just really don't want to be here right now."

She tried to give her son a smile but her lips just wouldn't form one.

Just as Henry was about to say something, there was a knock at the door.

She furrowed her brow, wondering who it could be.

She hoped it wasn't him, please God don't let it be him.

She was always so vulnerable around him.

When she opened the door, rage and passion filled her a the same time.

Robin stood outside, a worried expression on his face.

"What do you want?" she asked bitterly.

The words stuck Robin in the heart like little daggers.

"I wanted to talk to you. Snow said you and Henry were leaving."

Henry walked up behind his mother, "That's none of your business, chump!"

Regina quickly turned on her heel to face her bold son, giving him a simple look.

He sighed and went upstairs, he knew what that look meant.

She cleared her throat and turned back around to face Robin.

She looked him up and down, he looked so handsome, "That's none of your business. So what if I'm leaving, you have your wife. Just leave me alone."

She went to close the door but Robin put his foot in it, "Regina, please! Don't go. Hear me out!"

She grit her teeth, "I don't want to hear anything you have to say. Go home and enjoy your family, Robin. Be with the ones you love."

She was still trying to close the door and he was still blocking it.

His strength was beginning to tire her but she was determined to start forgetting about her attempt at love, she put all her weight on the door but it wasn't enough.

He was strong, she remembered how strong he was when she thought about how he held her in his arms.

"But you're the one I love!" he shouted, still pushing on the door.

Regina stopped and took a step back, did he just say what she thought he said?

"What?" was all she could say.

Robin walked inside, now that he didn't have to battle with the door anymore.

"You heard me. Regina I love you. I had nothing to do with Marian coming back, and though she was my wife, I have moved on. I want to be with you. You hold the other half of my heart, Regina you make me whole. Don't go away from me, please."

Regina stood speechless, this must be a dream, this can't be real.

A small tear trickled down from each eye causing Robin to place both hands on her cheeks and wipe them away with his thumbs.

She closed her eyes and weakened at his touch, allowing more tears to fall.

In that moment Robin knew she felt the same about him and that was all the confirmation he needed before pulling her close and kissing her.

It felt like the kiss lasted forever but as they broke apart, Regina placed her hand over her mouth.

She looked him in his eyes, "I'll never leave you if you promise to never leave me."

Robin wrapped his arms around his woman, "I give you my word that I'm not going anywhere."

She rested her head on his shoulder as they just stood in each other's embrace.

Their hearts were intertwined and they weren't going anywhere.


End file.
